equestriagirlsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:TheClydesdalePegasus149/Four new Friendship Games animated shorts!
I know it's sound crazy but yesterday, FOUR new Friendship Games shorts had been accidentally publish in the official Equestria Girls Youtube channel. I was excited because that's mean MORE pages for this wikia. Right now these four shorts have been private after the accidential release on Youtube. Besides, they are all in Spanish but don't worry, I think tommorrow the My Little Pony Facebook would release one of the four shorts in ENGLISH (I think the first will be Foto Finished (Photo Finished in English). I don't speak Spanish but here's the list of all the shorts title in Spanish and ''what's it means in English (I'll try my best to translate this in English): *Foto Finished (''Photo Finished) *La Espia Pinkie (Spy Pinkie) *En el amor y en los juegos de la amistad, todo vale (In love and in friendship game, anything goes) *Dia Inaugural (Opening Day) Photo Finished ''is focus on Photo Finish (duh) and her assistants/friends/bandmates, the Snapshots (Violet Blurr and Pixel Pizazz). Vice Principal Luna wants Photo Finish to take pictures of several of the students for the yearbook. It's really funny when Photo pops out of nowhere to take pictures from the Cafeteria, gym, the library, the hallway, the field, the Art Room, a kitchen, and even Luna's office. ''Spy Pinkie ''is focus on Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie. Rainbow is at Crystal Prep Academy so she can quietly spy on the students when the Shadowbolts are practice sprinting for the Friendship Games, until (hence the title) Pinkie shows up to help her. Unfortunately for Rainbow, Pinkie Pie's attempt of spying them leads to distractions for her. This is the first appearance of Crystal Prep before the Friendship Games movie. ''In Love and in Friendship Game, Anything Goes ''is focus on two best friends Lyra Heartstrings and Sweetie Drops. When Sandalwood (the name of an Eco-boy with green dreadlock and a button of a recycle symbol on his vest) shows the best friends about some sort of tryout for the Friendship Games for one spot, Lyra and Sweetie Drops ended up complete against each other in front of the students (and Luna, too) to see which spot they would be put in the Games. In the end, both girls are put in the team. Also one funny quote from Micro Chips: "Guys, is it just me, or has this turned into a freak show!" And lastly ''Opening Day ''is focus on Sandalwood, Micro Chips (the name of the same purple Techie with suspender and black glasses from the previous short), and Flash Sentry. Vice Principal Luna (again, I guess she'll appear in almost all the shorts) told the boys that they need to design a banner so that the students from Crystal Prep feel welcome during the Games. Flash wants the banner with a music themed to reflect the students' musical talent (references to ''Rainbow Rocks), Micro wants it to have a strand of DNA to reflect how smart the students are at Canterlot High, and Sandalwood wants a hippie themed to reflect the peace and friendship between everyone at CHS. But the three boys are arguing on what they want to put on the banner. But when they put their ideas all together while they are arguing, Luna really impress by it. She ask them to make five ''more of the same banner before school's over much to the boys' chagrin. What I really like is to Flash Sentry have a bit of more character: besides being a gentleman around Twilight Sparkle, he can argue about his love for music towards his friends since he's the leader of his band in ''Rainbow Rocks. I will make pages for these four shorts and the two boys in ''Opening Day ''in a few days due to I'm busy right now to edit several pages in this wikia. But let me know what you guys think in the comment. ClydesdalePegasus out! Category:Blog posts